Nigeria: Enter the world
by SpiraTheAnimeGirl
Summary: Nigeria, the second most populated country, has decided to open herself up to the other nations by starting to attend world meetings. Will she get along with the other nations or will she decided to stay shut in? Contains OCs, pairings, and randomness.
1. Chapter 1

Spira: Ok Here the very first Hetalia story to ever be written~!

Kathy: WOOT!

Spira: Now before I continue I would like to say this story will contain an OCs, pairings you don't usually see(Romano x Ghana), NO Yaoi(sorry Yaoi fans that's not my thing), mix of different languages from google translate(please help Im not the best with foreign languages), and CanonxOC.

Kathy: And now that you heard that we don't want any flames. Thank you very much, but criticism is always welcome.

Spira: Now let's get on with our new story called 'Nigeria: Enter the World'!

'Why? Why am I here again?'

Nigeria, a fairly tanned, green eyed, hair down to her back woman, tapped her finger nails against her suitcase. She was currently wait for some man named 'Alfred F. Jones' to come and get her and her family.

Why?

Well it happened quite some time ago. About four months to be exact.

_~FlashBack~_

_"Nigeria! Where's the chili peppers?"_

_"Look on top of the baskets."_

_Nigeria was sitting quietly watching her younger sister, Kenya, an tanned skinned dreadlocked girl, make a meat pie for the household. She looked back down to her youngest sister, Tanzania, a dark skinned little girl with two fluffy ponytails and bangs in her face, who was napping on her leg. She smiled contently until she heard a yell._

_"Stop messing with me Ethiopia!"_

_"Well then stop acting like a cry baby!"_

_"Mimi sio kilio mtoto!"*_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"AM NOT!"_

_Nigeria quickly stood up while rubbing her temples. She moved Tanzania to a more comfortable position before heading to the room where the two bickering countries where. She then came to see Ethiopia, a young man with dark skin and a shaved but not bald head, standing with his hands in his shirt pockets while looking down at his sister Ghana, a girl with a bob haircut and toned skin , who was crying with her hands in her face._

_"Why?"_

_"She just started crying out of nowhere! It wasn't me this time!"_

_"Ghana why are you crying?"_

_"W-when is Sey coming home?"_

_This made Nigeria pause. Seychelles was the second youngest of the african nations. She then left one day so she could explore the world and see new things. The thought made Nigeria a bit upset, for she didn't know when she would be back._

_"I don't know Ghalyela."_

_The 'family' then went back out to the kitchen where the now awaken, Tanzania, was and Kenya. Then entering the room was Chad, giving his usual nods to everyone in the room. Chad wasn't really one to talk. Behind him was Cameroon giving out his 'Hi's and hugs to everyone._

_Kenya the started to bring in food, Cameroon getting up to help her. Once all was set down the blessed the food and started to eat. Not long into eating they heard a knock on the door. Ghana the first to get up went to the door. After a few minutes she didn't come back._

_"Ghana?"_

_Silence._

_"Ghana?"_

_"S-she... She's back!"_

_"Huh?"_

_Everyone that was seated at the table got up to see what the girl was talking about. Once there Kenya ran to the door, Chad and Cameroon where jaw dropped, and Nigeria and Tanzania were close to tears. Standing at their door was their long awaited sister, Seychelles. Ghana and Kenya were holding onto her sobbing. Once they were done, she was let in and seated at the table where they where feasting at. _

_"I'm glad to be back."_

_"We're glad to have you back. Though you sent no messages at all!"_

_"Eheheh. I'm sorry Nai-Nai."_

_Nigeria's eyes widened as she heard one of the nicknames her youngers gave to her. After everything was all settled, Seychelles started talking all about her trip around the world. All the people she meet, the places she went, the food she ate, everything. Once she was somewhat finished, she then gave them all a thoughtful look before then getting into a serious tone._

_"The main reason I'm back is because I would like for you all to start going to the world meetings."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Here I was given a invitation for each of you. I would really like for you guys to go and help represent Africa."_

_"Wait ,but weren't Egypt, Greece, and Turkey doing that?"_

_"They still are Nai-Nai. But we would like for you guys to go because well basically you guys are some of the most popular countries in all of Africa. Especially you Nigeria you are the oldest of us all."_

_"Well I don't see why not. But it's just kind of, you know, sudden."_

_"I know. But have you seen the world lately. We're trying new ways to make things more Eco-Safe and clear out some of the waste lands and we need all the help we can get. So we thought the more heads the merrier."_

_"Well I can't argue with that logic."_

_"Also."_

_"Also?"_

_"No fighting you guys. No matter what you remember from the past just let it go so we can all work together and make things right."_

_"... No promises."_

_"Nai-Nai!"_

_"Fine!" _

_~FlashBack End~_

So after that Seychelles left back to Europe with a man named. Matthew Williams, to France. That left everyone back home to take some time to prepare for their departure to America where the world meeting was being held. Kenya sighed as she started to tap her foot on the carpeted ground.

"Where the heck is this guy? We've been here for ten minutes already."

"Have patience Kenya."

"That's like telling a cheetah to stay still."

Nigeria sighed realizing that she was indeed right. She then went back to playing with Tanzy's thick ponytails while thinking what was taking this man so long.

"Hey! Over here! Hey!"

The countries looked over to where they heard the overly loud voice was. The was a dirty blond, blue eyed man with glasses heading their way. Kenya's eyes widen in recognition.

"America?"

"No. Alfred."

Nigeria noticed that he winked at her and motioned for them to follow him. Picking up their suit cases they followed the blond out of the airport to what look like a limousine. Once all were in and the car took off, Alfred gave them all a super cheesey smile.

"Well I guess I don't have the pleasure of telling you what country I ma due to miss Kenya here", he said jokingly. Said female rolled her eyes while giving him a smirk.

"Who can't tell it's you with your over loud voice."

"Hey!"

"It's true and you know it."

He pouted and then straightened back up. He then took the liberty to learn who everyone was exactly and learn a bit about them.

"So your the second oldest living country huh?"

"Second?"

"Well I'm guessing your second. How old are you?"

"I dunno. I guess around my 3,990's?"

"Hmmm well then that means your right behind Yao then!"

"Who?"

"Yao Wang. Better know as China."

China. Nigeria has heard all about the country from Asia. The country was the most populated and most popular countries in the world. Not only that some of her local workers came from their. She of course was quiet interested in the country.

Her thoughts came to a halt as she then saw they were outside an hotel. She looked over to America with questioning eyes. He just smiled back sheepishly and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Well the house we had made for you isn't yet complete so until it is we're gonna let you guys stay here. We didn't expect for you guys to get here so soon."

"It's fine Mr. America. I'm sure we'll like it here."

America smiled down at the young country and started to help her with her bags into the hotel. He went up to the counter talking with a rather cherry looking red head. He then turned to the others and went over to the elevator with the others following him, leaving their bags to the bell boy.

"So America are we the only new comers to these meetings?"

"Huh? Of course not! We have quiet a few others coming to! Dude I just can't wait for you to meet Australia! The dude probably knows more about your country than you do!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Just wait until you meet him Kenya."

They then exited the elevator to head three doors down. America then turned to face them.

"Alright then! The girls get the door over here to my right and the dudes get the room to my left. The bellboy should be up here any moment now. But I gotta get goin now though. Mattie needs my help down in the conference room. But if you need anything the Hero is only one call away!"

"Oh god. You still on that "Hero" phase?"

"It's not a phase, Cameroon. It's the truth. Now I'll catch you guys later at the dinner meet and greet."

"He's still stuck on the phase."

Nigeria rolled her eyes at their childishness. She then took the girls room key and unlocked the door. The other females followed her in Ghana closing the door behind them.

"Nai-Nai I'm a little nervous."

"I know you are. But you know once you get in-front of everyone your tough exterior will be put up so don't worry."

"Mmmm ok."

They four women, well three women (Tanzania's still young), started to unpack and put their things away. Nigeria then felt a tug at her green, african print dress. She looked down to see Tanzania hold up a note.

"What's this?"

"I couldn't understand it fully since I'm still working on reading English, but I think it's a welcome note."

Nigeria then scanned her eyes across the print.

_Dear African Nations,_

_I would like to be the second one to give my most humble greetings. I do hope you enjoy your time here. I'm very excited on meeting you all at the Meet and Greet dinner._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Kirkland/ United Kingdom or England for short._

Nigeria then read it aloud for the others to hear.

"Hey! That's the bastard who tried to make me his colony!"

"Kenya! Language!"

"Sorry. But that guy ticks me off!"

"Remember what Sey said Sheila. We would start any trouble."

"Fine."

Kenya went back to put her clothes in drawers. Nigeria sighed. This was going to be one heck of a night.

Spira: First Chapter done! Next one on it's way!

Kathy: Now time for translations!

"Mimi sio kilio mtoto!" means: "I'm not a cry baby!" In Swahili

Spira: Yeah we only did one but there will be more in the next chapter's Meet and Greet dinner.

Kathy: Now for OC intros!

Nigeria/ Naima Buhari: The second self proclaimed oldest nation. She is quite small for her age(Only goes to America's chin) has long dark brown hair that consists of black and green beads on the left side of her hair. She has dark green eyes and wears a knee length dress the colors of her flag with white flats. She is very friendly and can tend to be air headed at some times. But when pissed she gets into a real deep voice and hit's you with just about anything she can find. In the story she will be the main character.

Kenya/ Sheila Bello: She is the third oldest of the African nations. A very tough girl that doesn't have a problem of speaking about what's on her mind. She has meet America due to past events and is somewhat fond of him. She has fair dark skin, dreadlocks that reach her back, but is usually keep up in a ponytail, and dark brown eyes. She's usually seen with some sort of skirt or shorts with a daishiki(An African shirt). You can sometimes see her with her pet Cheetah, Kira.

Tanzania/ Layla Jang: The youngest African Nation. She is quite intelligent for her age. She is quiet most of the time though. She has dark skin and honey-brown eyes. She usually has two big puffy ponytails in the back of her head with bangs in front of her face. She uses daishikis as dresses and wears ankle leggins underneath. She is quite fond of Greece and Egypt.

Chad/ Jamal Gowon : He is just about as quite as Egypt in a way but tends to show some facial expressions at times. He is the fourth oldest of the african Nations. He has short wavy hair and dark green eyes. He is always wearing a t-shirt with either shorts or pants with sneakers. He like to read alot of books no matter what language or genre it is.

Ghana/ Ghalyela Solarin: She is the third youngest of African Nations. She is very shy and timid when with her family, but once she get around others she put on a strong facade so no one won't see her as the weak one to get picked on. She has dark skin and almond eyes. She has a styled bob hair cut and wears a ankle length dress with her flag colors.

Ethiopia/ Kenneth Aiwa: He is the fourth youngest of the family, in a way you can say he is in the middle. He has a somewhat bad boy character with a gentle side to him. He has a shaved but not bald style of hair and wears short sleeved hoodies with pocket as a shirt, shorts, and sandals. He likes to hang around Turkey alot.

Spira: Note that none of the characters have meet almost none of the other nations. Why is because they let their bosses handle everything with the outside world and didn't bother to get together with everyone until now.

Kathy: No besides that we hoped you liked the story!

Spira: Yup! R&R peoples!


	2. Meet and Greet Dinner Part 1

**Spira: Oh yeah next chapter!**

**Kathy: Woohoo!**

**Spira: Now time to keep this nice and short. Hope you enjoy the chapter~!**

(Nigeria's POV)

As much as I know about the other nations; not once have I ever talked or seen any of them besides the other african nations. I always left that kind of work to my boss and homeland elders. I never really thought of meeting any of them until now. I know what you thinking, "Being more than over 3,000 years old and you never thought of going to the outside world?" Well,I have but I just never felt like it was right for me to leave my home. I just couldn't get this feeling that if I left something bad would happen if I did. But that's just me being paranoid.

"Nai-Nai, could you help me get something to wear?"

"Hmm oh ok."

I get up from the bed and make my way over to the younger girl and start to go through her drawer. I then pull out a small plain purple formal dress that stopped to her knees.

"You wanna wear your leggins with this?"

"Mhmm."

"Ok. You need anything else let me know."

I then head over to Sheila who looked like she was having trouble with her hair. I stand behind her to see that she trying to get her ponytail up right. She notices me behind her and holds up her rubber band for me to reach. I gladly took it out of her hand and put the ponytail up in the fashion I know she likes it. She then turns and smiles at me and continues to dress herself.

Me unlike everyone is already done. I was wearing a simple green halter dress with white trimming at the bottom with some green flats. My hair was the same as always; I'm not going all out for some people I don't know. Ghana wasn't here right now she went out a bit with Seychelles after getting herself dressed.

I turned my sights back to Layla to see she was all dressed and watching this new foreign show called Tuff Puppy(A/N: I LOVE THAT SHOW!). I then revert my sight to the door when I hear knocking from it. I then move my way to the door and open it to see America in his tux.

"Well aren't you looking classy."

"Thank you. I try my best."

I giggle and let him inside. He was such a cute boy, well young man.

"Hey Big Mouth. What are you doing here?"

"I came to escort you lovely ladies to the dining room. Or should I say lovely ladies and a monster."

"Wow Alfred you have no idea how much that sucked."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a complement."

"Which makes it even better."

Kenya rolled her eyes at him. I smiled as I grabbed my bag turned out the lights and followed America out the door.

(Normal POV)

The dining room was full of nations. All chatting with others or finding where their name tags were. England was standing at the podium waiting for America to come back with the last few new comers of the World Conference. Once he saw said nation he jumped down to the podium and headed toward him.

"You take forever America."

"Well,sorry Iggy. I was showing these guys around a bit more before we came in."

"Well, I guess that's fine. And stop calling me Iggy!"

"Whatever you say Iggy."

"You damned bloody git."

England then reverted his eyes to the three nations behind him. There was one taller girl, one that look like she stopped up to Alfred's chin, and another little girl that looked like she was the youngest out of the three. Then he looked back up at the taller one and eyes widen in a bit surprise.

"Why hello there Kenya."

"Eyebrows."

"You still haven't gotten over that colony thing have you?"

"What do you think?"

"Kenya be nice."

"What I told you I didn't like him."

"Well try to like him."

"Come on Nai."

"That or I take away your cheetah plushie."

"Oh come on!"

"What I say is final."

"Oh alright."

England looked at the shorter girl next to Kenya in surprise at how well she was able to control the woman. He then out reached his hand to her.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm England or Arthur Kirkland if you may."

Nigeria took his out reached hand and shook it.

"Nigeria or Naima Buhari. Nice to meet you as well England."

"Well,I'll be your Nigeria? I have to say I've heard many fascinating tales about you."

"That so?"

"Yes indeed. You being the second oldest living nation is not something people don't know about."

"Well that is kind of true. I guess."

They were interrupted with their conversation when they heard Alfred ask everyone head to their assigned seats.

"AHAHAHA! I would first like to thank everyone who are here today. I would like though for all the newcomers to stand up please."

Everyone started to mumble a bit before a few people started to stand then a few more behind them. Nigeria also found herself standing up as well with the rest of her table. Everyone was seated with family and close friends.

"Now everyone these are or newcomers!"

The others that didn't stand up started to applause them. Nigeria just smiled nervously. She looked at the others and saw Ghana just look with a blank stare, Kenya smirking, Tanzania looking around shyly, Ethiopia having a bored look, and Chad well he didn't even get up but Nigeria could tell he was quite excited about this.

"Alright you all can sit back down now. Now Iggy here will announce everyones names cause sometimes I get tongue twisted with your names. Iggy could you come up please?"

"Didn't I tell you stop calling me Iggy!"

"Yeah Yeah whatever England. Anyways, if any of you didn't know I'm America, the Hero of the world! AHAHAHA!"

"You're no hero you stupid wanker. Your just a guy that shoves hamburgers down his mouth any second you get."

"That's not true. If it was I would be eating one now."

"Just go sit back next to Australia."

"Will do!"

America jumped down and head next to a man with spiked hair and a bandage on his nose. England sighed before announcing names and each one he announced they stood up waving to everyone. Nigeria mainly blocked out England talking until she heard a few names that sounded familiar.

"China."

That's the name that really made her perk up. She was quiet interested with the Asian Nations but mostly China for him being the biggest and the oldest. When she saw him stand she saw he was a light toned man with bangs on the side of his face and a ponytail hanging on the side of his shoulder. In a way he was quite handsome with a bit of an feminine side to him. Once he was seated England went back to reading the long list of names. 'Hmmm maybe this Meet and Greet thing won't be so bad.'

About and half hour later everyones names was called including hers. When she stood she could have sworn a few of the guys were gaping at her. She had no idea why though I mean she wasn't really much to look at. Maybe it was because she was the second oldest nation. England did say alot of people heard about her, so that had to be it. Everyone was up and about again Nigeria was still sitting at her table but now it consisted of Egypt, Greece, and two other people named Liechtenstein and Australia. The other two came in interest of Kenya and Tanzania. Australia was currently chatting with Kenya about her land(Seems he was the one America was talking about.) And Tanzania and the other little girl was playing with Greece's cats.

"Ms. Nigeria?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you the second oldest living nation?"

She kind of expected this. She merely nodded my head and the little blond girl looked at her with excited eyes. Wow she never knew that people would get so happy about meeting her.

(Nigeria's POV)

Ghana then got up when she was called over by America. He was standing next to what she thought was the southern part of Italy. Ghana looked at me with shakey eyes and I just smiled at her. She then went over to him and started to chat with the two. Though I do have to say the other seemed a bit meaner than his brother who seemed very cherry.

"Uh um hello."

I turn my gaze to a man with a short black hair that looked like silk and had a pale face. From what I remember he was what I believe to be Japan.

"Oh hello there."

"Would you mind if I sit?"

"Not at all. Everyone else pretty much abandoned me anyways."

He laughed slightly and sat next to me. I smiled at him and started to giggle. He then started to talk to me about all types of things. My economy, population, food, production and a whole bunch of other things. He was a really productive country is what I can say the least. He was also very interested in me as well. I mean not in the physical way about my land way.

"Oi! Kiku, there you are aru!"

"Oh right gomen ne*. I was just chatting with Nigeria-san."

I look up to see China. He looked down at me with curious eyes. I'm so glad I'm dark skinned because if not he would see me blush right about now. He then smiled down at me.

"Nice to meet you aru! I'm China!"

"Jiàn dào nǐ hěn gāo xīng zhōngguó.*"

"A-amazing aru! You speak Chinese?"

"I try to learn a little of every language so I will be able to interact more with other countries."

"Th-that's amazing! You really are as fascinating as I was told aru."

"Oh um thank you?"

Japan excused himself and went else where which left me and China alone. I was kind of hoping he didn't though because now I felt a bit awkward. We kind of just stood there in silence not knowing what to say.

"Aniki! Where'd you go da-ze!"

"Oh no!"

"Ahh! Found you!"

China was then tackled to the ground with a big bear hug from what seemed to me to be another asian nation.

"Korea get off of me aru! You're blocking my breathing system aru!"

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"Geez must you be so over the top aru?"

"Eheheh. Hmmm? Who are you?"

I was taken aback slightly as I realized he was talking to me.

"I'm Nigeria, nice to meet you Korea."

"Oh? So you're the one Aniki talks about alot."

"Shut up aru!"

"What it's true. Your always talking about her land, and how you would want to meet her, what she would think of-"

"Ok I think we get it aru! You can go somewhere else now!"

"Wha~? But I was just-"

"NOW!"

"Alright alright. I'm leaving. Talk to you later da-ze!"

I giggle at the small conversation that just went on. They were very funny well at least to me they were.

"I'm sorry about him aru."

"It's ok. I like meeting people like him. He reminds m of America in a way."

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

I then reverted my eyes to see Tanzania tugging at my dress.

"Well,now who this aru~?"

"Hmm? Oh this is Tanzania, the youngest African nation."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you aru. I'm China, but you can call me Yao if you'd like."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. China."

"Quite the nice one huh aru?"

"Most of the time. She has her, er, moments."

"I understand completely aru. I remember when I was still raising the other nations as well."

"That so?"

We then started to plunge ourselves into a deep conversation about our past and life. I think I'm start to like this China character.

**Spira: Ok next chapter is on it's way soon part two of the meet and greet dinner.**

**Kathy: Thanks for the wonderful review too! Now time for translations!**

**"Jiàn dào nǐ hěn gāo xīng zhōngguó." means= Nice to meet you China. In traditional Chinese**

**"Gomen ne" means= I'm sorry in Japanese**

**Spira: Remember to R&R ok?**


	3. Meet and Greet Dinner Part 2

**Spira: Woohoo! I'm on a roll!**

**Kathy: YES! Ok now before we get started we would like to apologize. For some reason all of the files we send in with each new chapter ends up corrupted or the words might get mixed up. We tried fixing it but it won't work to any avail. So we apologize deeply. We hope you understand.**

**Spira: Also we have gotten a comment regarding the Romano x Ghana pairing. Well first off this pairing didn't even come to mind until my cousin introduced it to me. I some what get the pairing and maybe so will you as the story continues.**

**Kathy: Now we will stop boring you with your mindless chatter and being with the next chapter!**

(Kenya's POV)

"Now honestly, mate. Where'd you learn a technic like that?"

I was currently talking to this guy that oh so knew so much about my country. I truth, he did. It actually stunned me how much he knew. It was kind of amazing.

"Well I was stuck in a ditch and my cheetah wasn't anywhere in sight so-"

"You have a cheetah?"

"Well yeah. Anyways I was stuck in a ditch and I figured that it was the only way out. So then I just started to do things that way alot more when I was in a bind."

"Now that's just spot on, mate. You here have some amazing talents."

I just smiled sheepishly. I've never really got commented on my land like this before but you know whatever.

"Don't be such a flatterer. I'm not that amazing. Besides I bet you could probably do it yourself if you actually tried to."

"'Ya think so?"

"I dunno. I'm just trying to get you to stop being so flattery."

"Well aren't you the blunt one."

"Well that's how I get my point out to people."

"Heheh. You quite the lad there Kenya."

"Sheila."

"Hmmm?"

"I said you could call me Sheila, Australia."

"That right? Well then call me Jack."

He then gave me a toothy grin and had no choice but to smile back. I like this guy. I mean I never really had any friends so I guess this will be new for me.

I then felt an arm around my shoulder. I look to see that it's Austra- I mean, Jack's, arm. I looked at with confusion. He just smiled back at me before saying, "You know what I can see us bondin' a friendship starting right about now."

"Yeah I bet you do."

"Was that sarcasm, mate?"

"I dunno you tell me."

"Yep. I defiantly see a friendship coming along just great."

Yeah Australia, so do I. So do I.

(Ghana's POV)

Well now I'm all alone. And when I say that I'm not with any of the other african nations. Crap. America left me all alone with this Italian guy that keeps yelling at this guy named, Spain, all away across the room. Not only am I nervous I'm also a bit embarrassed at his actions. Not like I'm showing it though. My tough exterior is block that. I mean it's not like all africans are suppose to be these uptight, emotionless, not afraid to stand up to anything people. We get nervous and stuff to!

"Hey you!"

"What?"

"What are you just standing there for?"

"Like there's anything better for me to do."

AH CRAP I DID IT NOW! He looked at me in bit of shock. I'm shocked myself! I mean I didn't mean to- I mean I did but it was my outer character- but then again-

"Y-you're right. Sorry I just seem to have a bit of a temper."

Eh?

"Don't worry about it, um?"

"Romano, South Italy to be more precise."

"Ghana."

"You're one of the newer african nations?"

"Well that's the only place where Ghana is." God I really need to learn how to shut up!

"Heh, suppose your right. You know your exactly how I'd thought you'd be." That's what you think.

"Whatever. Your not so bad yourself."

"Is that a complement?"

"You tell me dumb nuts." Please someone turn my my mouth off!

"You know what I can see me hanging around you kid."

"I'm the same age as you, tomato brain." Ok I have to admit that one was kind of funny, but still wrong.

"Io vado a godere l'apprendimento su di te.*"

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You better not have just insulted me."

"Wouldn't think of it."

(China's POV)

Nigeria is a really nice person aru. She's smart, funny, and very pretty aru. She has a nice smile too. Ah! I forgot the main reason why I came over here!

"Nigeria aru, would you like to try some chinese cuisine?"

"Uh, sure sounds interesting."

"Follow me aru!"

I take her hand and lead her to the table where all the asian foods are. They had everything divided in that manner. Ah good Korea didn't eat everything.

"These all smell good."

"Ahh yes. Some of these things I made myself but only the basic stuff."

"Ahh I wanna try!"

"Sure aru! Here I made the fried rice, dumplings, and the tofu."

"Tofu? We have that in my home too."

"Really? That's another we can add to our list of things we have in common aru!"

I put the things on her plate for her to taste and lead her over to a table.

"Shì shì ba! Gàosu wǒ nǐ de xiǎngfǎ.*"

"Oh ok. I think I'll start with the dumplings."

I watched as she bit into it. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well?"

"It's really good. I like it!"

"That great aru! Try the rest."

With that I watch as she ate and commented on the rest of the food. For some reason just listening to her talk made me feel happy. After she finished we started to compare and contrast our foods. About fifteen minutes I felt a figure behind me.

"Hello, Yao da."

"R-russia! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, da."

"W-well I can't talk right now. I'm speaking with Nigeria."

"Who?"

"U-uh that would be me."

I look to see Russia look over at Nigeria. I swear I saw his evil aura come up again. Crap.

"Why hello, da. I'm Russia."

"Nice to meet you Russia. Kak vam nravit·syavecher*?"

"It's been quite good. I wouldn't have expected for you to speak Russian, da."

"I speak alot of languages so I can get along better with other nations."

"Is that so? I think someone like you would be great to help me rule my land, da."

"Eh?"

"Would you like to become one with Russia, da?"

I had to do something while she looked confused. I can't let a lady sit in distress! I stood in front of her immediately.

"Y-you can't aru!"

"Hmmm? Why not, da?"

"Because... she already agreed to make an alliance with me aru!"

Ok I don't think I should have said that. One, the whole room just went quiet. Two, she now looks even more confused. I just look at her and hope she understands the looks I'm giving her. I think she did because her eyes widen a bit in understanding.

"Y-yeah. Sorry Russia; China beat you to the chase. I'm gonna be work with him. Eheheh."

"Oh well if you ever change your mind you know where to find me, da."

I sat back down in a bit of relief. She looks over at me and smiles a bit uneasily.

"Trust me aru. Working with him would be the last thing you want to do."

"No it's ok. I trust you, China. That was just a little weird . I honestly thought Britain would be the first to ask me something like that."

"How do you think you would have responded?"

"I dunno. Kenya doesn't like him so I guess I would let her handle it."

"That's a good idea aru."

We both laugh at her statement. What I didn't expect was to be pummeled out of my chair.

"Yao-nii-chan! Why didn't you tell us you made an alliance?"

"Yeah! Some brother you are!"

I look up to see Taiwan and Vietnam on top of me. Wait what did they say?

"Get off of me aru."

"After you tell us Yao-nii!"

"Us as in who?"

"Me, Veit, Hong, Korea, Japan, and Thai."

"Then that's all of you."

"Who cares now why didn't you tell us?"

I sit up to see the rest of the asian nations looking at me a bit angrily and confused.

"U-uhm. Maybe I should handle this China."

"Sure, sure."

"Well you see we didn't actually make an alliance. Well not yet. You see he was trying to get Russia to go away so he, um-"

"Say no more, da ze! I understand completely!"

"You sure? You do realize that me and your older brother are going to have to make an alliance so it doesn't see like we're lying right?"

"Well then we'll just have to learn about each other then! I'm Taiwan!"

"It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Vietnam."

"Hong Kong."

"Thailand."

"It's nice to meet all of you then. My family is a bit spread out right now, but I'm sure you'll meet them in time. Until then how about you tell me about yourselves."

"Y-you wanna hear about us?"

"Of course I do."

From the looks of things they all looked really happy to see someone wanted to listen to them. This made me like Nigeria a bit more.

"Wow your really the second oldest living nation?"

"Yup."

This defiantly made me like her more.

**Spira: Phew. Ok this one was shorter but this is the last chapter about the meet and greet dinner.**

**Kathy: Yup, yup! Now translations!**

_"Io vado a godere l'apprendimento su di te." means= "I'm going to enjoy learning about you." In Italian_

_"Shì shì ba! Gàosu wǒ nǐ de xiǎngfǎ." means= Try it! Tell me what you think." In simplified Chinese._

_"Kak vam nravit·syavecher?" means= "Are you enjoying your evening?" In Russian._

_Spira: Again we don't know if these are all right we used a translator. We would also like to thanks our two new reviewers! You guys gets cookies! 8D_

**Kathy: Review peoples! **


	4. Tanzania and SKorea

**Spira: HELLO ALL I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Kathy: Yeah not dead exactly just dead from an overload of high school, programs, activities, etc.**

**Lesy: T^T I'm sooo tired! Oh and there are a few announcements. For all that knew there was an Hetalia Day on Oct. 22 I was there and I cosplayed Seychelles. Photos can be seen on Lesyboo97's Gallery on DeviantArt. Also I have now gotten down the official characters for my comic and will be working on it soon. That and my other stories might not be continued. I'm very sorry but have lost all intrest in the anime and if I do finish it please don't expect something big.**

**Spira: o.o Where'd you come from?**

**Lesy: I was always here and don't talks to your owner like that!**

**Spira: Y-Yes. .**

**Kathy: Awkward moment. Well please enjoy the next chapter~!**

Tanzania and S. Korea's Epic Failed Plan

(Nigeria's POV)

"Well last night was fun wasn't it?"

"Yes Nai-Nai. You played stupid the whole time. You knew Russia was gonna come and ask you to be one just like how he does with everyone else."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that look. You wanted to make an alliance with China from the start and you know it."

I blankly stare (well more like a chibi glare) at Kenya as she puts on her outfit for the day. She notices me staring and rolls her eyes in pure sarcasm.

"You know I'm right so don't get mad."

Ok part of what she said is true I did want to make an alliance with China because we could work with each in so many different ways. But I had no idea that Russia was going to come and ask me to become one with him. I mean I thought the Russian god was African*. And I mean that in no racist way at all really I read and heard about from to many people for it not to be true.

"Ok part of what you said is true but not all of it."

"Ok sure."

"I'm serious!"

"I said 'ok'!"

I pout knowing she was still gonna stick with what she said. Fine whatever. I sit down thinking of what to do since I'm already dressed. Well, Ghana's out, Tanzania went out with Korea to explore New York a bit, Seychelles is with Ghana, Kenya's about to roll out with the Aussie, and all the guys are doing their guyish like things with other guys. Now what am I supposed to do?

_Buzz~ Buzz~ Buzz~_

I pick up my phone and checked the caller ID before answering it.

China. It's China. Probably wants to get started on the alliance paperwork. So answer the phone with much ease.

"Hello?"

"_Ah Nigeria, are you available to go out right now, aru?"_

"Yeah. I wasn't doing anything at the time."

"_Great. Then could you meet me at the food plaza three blocks from the hotel? I'll meet you there, aru."_

"Mmhmm. I'll be there give about 15 minutes."

"_See you then, aru."_

With that I close my phone and get my things together to head out.

Phone, check.

Wallet, check.

Human ID, check.

Country ID, check.

Fried chicken, che- Wait what? I stop and pull out a box KFC chicken with a note attached to it. I started to read the paper to myself.

_Hey Nigeria,_

_I heard from Kenya that you liked fried foods. So I got you the best fried chicken in all of the U.S.A! Hope you like it! _

_America (The Hero)_

_P.S._

_There might be one or two pieces missing. ^-^;_

I put the paper down laughing to tears. Kenya gives me the WTH face and picks up the paper I was laughing at. Once I believe she's done reading she starts shaking her head saying how stupid America can be. Once I get back up I straighten out my clothes and grab my bag to head out.

"Where you headed?"

"Gotta go meet China to sign some paperwork, I think."

"Already?"

"Why not get it out of the way now."

"Well what if you just gonna go to talk and stuff?"

"I won't know unless I get there."

"Yeah ok. I'll see you later then?"

"Most likely."

And with that I walk out the hotel room to head to the plaza.

(Hungary's POV (YAY! Someone new!))

Belgium and I are out right now exploring this beautiful plaza here in New York. It's so pretty and colorful. We're on our way to the Old Navy* to try something 'American' as Belgium put it.

"This is kind of fun, isn't it?"

"Yep. I do wish Ukraine would have come with us though."

Oh I almost had forgotten that before we left we invited Ukraine. But she kindly declined because she was taking care of Belarus for she caught a cold from chasing Russia in the rain with no umbrella. I found it really sweet that even though her siblings are older she's still taking great care of them. I start to remember the times when I was watching Ita-chan when he was little.

"H-Hungary look out!"

I snap out of my daydream a bit too late, for I'm already on the ground. I look up to see I walked into a fairly dark skinned young lady that was rubbing her head from the bump. She looks kind of familiar though.

"Oh I'm so sorry I was quite dazed I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going."

"No it's ok. I can relate to your answer."

She gets up and starts dusting of her clothes and gives me a hand. I blankly stare at it a moment before taking it to get up. I realize I'm a bit taller that her by at least two or three inches.

"You ok Hungary?"

"Hmm yes I'm fi- Wait don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Well yes we talked to each other last night at the World Meet and Greet Dinner. Don't you remember?"

"Was it after you talked to Italy?"

"Which one?"

"The northern one."

"Yes."

"Then I was completely drunk by then."

"My girl can drink!"

"Shush Bel."

"O-oh ok then. Well I'm Nigeria, the oldest African nation."

"You're the oldest?"

"Yes."

I stop and observe her while Belgium takes in what I'm doing and dose the same. She looks at us weirdly and starts to look a bit confused. Belgium breaks the ice by saying something.

"You really don't look like the oldest."

"Thank you?"

"I'm mean you just so small and cute."

"Ok I accept the cute part. But I'm not small you guys are only like an inch taller than me!"

"Sorry. I just said that because then that means you're older than us."

"Seems like it."

_Buzz~ Buzz~ Buzz~_

Nigeria answers her phone and starts to talk into it. I keep looking at her. There is no way she is older than us and looks that young!

"Sorry you two I have to go. But if you want to call me my number is in your phone Hungary."

"When did we-?"

"Last night."

"Oh."

And with that we both head of in our different directions. I really need to stop drinking with Gilbert so much.

(China's POV)

Where is she, aru? She said she be here in 15 but it's been 20 minutes now. I hope she didn't run into any trouble.

"Hey Aniki!"

"Hi, Mr. China!"

I turn my head to see S. Korea and Tanzania on his shoulders. Im Yong Soo has bags in his hands so I'm guessing they did a bit of shopping. That's where he went off to this morning. He puts Tanzania down once they approach me fully.

"What's in the bags, aru?"

"Onii-chan took me toy shopping!"

I was taken back a bit at the word 'Onii-chan'. It sound so weird yet so cute and adorable coming from her. I look at Korea with the 'What-Did-You-Say' look.

"Don't worry Aniki. It was out of pure love. I told her that she didn't have to call me Mr. South Korea anymore because it was just way too long. So she sat there and started thinking and she just asked me can she call me 'Onii-chan'."

"Why, aru?"

"Well he reminds me a bit of Ethiopia when he's not trying to act all mysterious and cool. Just fun and carefree, that's why."

I start to smile a bit when she gives me her answer. That's really sweet of her. Reminds me of when all of my siblings were young. Ah sweet, blissful times, aru.

"What are you doing here anyways Aniki? Waiting for someone?"

"Yes. I'm waiting Nigeria to get here."

"Nai-Nai? How come?"

"I just wanted to take some to time to get to know the person/country I'm about to make an alliance with."

"Oh, so like a date."

"No! Why would you say that, aru?"

"Yeah Onii-chan. Nai-Nai wouldn't date someone she just met."

"How would you know Tanzy?"

"She told me."

Korea and I both stare at her a bit. She just stares back with her large honey-brown eyes.

"W-well it's good to know that you guys tell each other everything, da-ze."

"Yeah, aru."

I turn my head to see Nigeria in a distance. I smile seeing she got here ok. I turn my head back to the other two to see they're gone. Wait, gone? They were just here a second ago, aru. Where could they have gone so fast?

"Hi China. Sorry I'm late ran into a few people."

"N-no it's ok I'm just glad you can make it, aru."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well Korea and your youngest sister were just here and they just disappeared, aru."

"No they didn't."

"Huh?"

"How much you wanna bet they standing right behind me in a messed up looking martial arts pose looking as though they're about to scare me?"

I stop and look behind her to see she's right. Both with their hands up, one leg bent and in the air, and very funny looking expressions. They then sweat drop seeing that they were caught.

"Hi you guys."

"Hi Nai-Nai."

"Hey, da-ze."

"H-how did you do that, aru?"

"I pretty much felt them right behind me. That and I saw them before I got all the over here."

"Danggit! I knew she saw us!"

"Hey don't look at me Onii-chan I was just listening to you."

"Epic Fail."

We all look with wide eyes as Hong Kong walks past us with Iceland. Knowing that it was Hong Kong that said it we all just kind of face palm while laughing to ourselves. I love it when he dose random little things.

Except when those random little things involve firecrackers.

"So what did you call me here for China?"

"Oh right. I just wanted to spend a little time with you, that's all, aru."

"Oh ok. Well then let's go."

"Wait Nai-Nai I can still stay over at Lilli's hotel room tonight right?"

"Yeah of course you can."

"Yay! I'll talk to you later Nai-Nai!"

And from there Korea and Tanzania went back to their little shopping spree.

"So what do you want to do, aru?"

"Hmm how about a small café? I have yet to eat something yet."

"Sure. I know just the place."

And with that I grab her hand and we walk off together.

**Lesy: YAY! I did it!**

**Spira: Woohoo!**

**Kathy: Zzzzzz**

**Lesy: WAKEUP!**

**Kathy: Churros~…. Pasta~… Tomatoes~…..**

**Spira: … The freak?**

**Lesy: Awww she's having a dream about the Italys and Spain! 3**

**Spira: Oh well while Kathy is sleeping R&R. **

**Lesy: Also we gonna have a big brother moment in the next chapter but from who? You tell us! Whoever it is will have a sweet fluffy big bro' moment with whomever it is that fits with the role!**

**Spira: Another thing we need some OC's people! This can't be Nigeria: Enter the World without her meeting the world now can it? Anyone that isn't an official or Botswana and/or Zimbabwe for they will already appear. So send them in! Even a few states are allowed. But just not Pennsylvania and/or California for yet again they will already be appearing in the story.**

**Kathy: Zzzzzz R…n…..R zzzzzz hehe. Where'd you put my cake Prussia? Zzzzzzz**


End file.
